ladron vs erizo
by Casandra-Siel-Baster
Summary: un legendario ladron fantasma y un erizo supersonico han declarado una lucha ha muerte por el protagonismo en una alocada entrevista ¿quien se robara el protagonismo? sonic o darck descubranlo en esta alocada entrevista
1. las dos entrevistas

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Espero que disfruten de este fic, es el primer fic que hago de comedia y les agradecería profundamente si dejaran sus comentarios, lamentablemente los personajes de todos estos animes, juegos (Inu Yasha, Sonic the hedgehog, DNAngel u otras series que aparezcan) no me pertenecen.

Dark: Que suerte o ya estaríamos muertos y hace rato.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: ¿Qué te hecho, que siempre me tratas así?

Dark: Aparte, de obligarme convivir durante toda la historia con estos ineptos y casi matarme con un dulce de menta, nada.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: No es tan malo ¿Oh si?

Dark: La rata azul casi destruye la invaluable obra de arte que robe ayer. El animal raro de 2 colas me puso en una jaula, como un conejillo de indias. La rata rosa me puso lápiz labial, mientras yo dormía y me tiño mi hermoso cabello morado a rosa. Cuando estaba desayunando, un tipo con orejas de perro cortó la mesa por la mitad, con una gran espada, diciendo que yo me robe una perla y que destruiría el mundo con ella. Luego de eso un animal salvaje de color rojo, que se hacia llamar Knuckles, me dio un puñetazo en la cara, ya que creía que yo tenia su esmeralda e iba a destruir al mundo con ella. Luego una murciélago me pregunto si yo era un ladrón, yo le respondí que si y de nuevo recibí un puñetazo de ese tal Knuckles, sin razón alguna ¿Quieres que continué?— se da cuenta de que Francisca-sonicvsshadow ya no esta— ¿A donde se fue?

Sonic: Se aburrió de escucharte y se fue a ver una película.

Dark: ¡¿Por qué nadie me toma en cuenta?

Sonic: Ignora a Dark— estuve leyendo el guión y creo que.

Dark: A poco sabes leer, rata azul.

Sonic: No te estuve aguantado toda la mañana para que vengas con esto.

Dark: Creo que hay una clara diferencia entre 30 segundos y toda la mañana, aparte el que tuvo que aguantarte fui yo.

Shadow: Les da una patada— cállense que no puedo ver mi telenovela, perdón el valet, perdón ¿la lucha?, si la lucha.

Daisuke: ¿Podemos ver la telenovela?

Inu Yasha: Seria muy agradable, en especial a la hora del té.

Oz: Esto le fascinaría a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué me fascinaría que?

Oz: Nada importante.

Inu Yasha: ¿Qué haces con Kagome?

Sesshomaru: Invitándola al cine, como ves tú nunca tienes tiempo para nada por esa famosa telenovela.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Al fin alguien cuerdo.

Todos: ¿Quién te dijo que hablaras?

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Mejor comienzo la historia.

Sesshomaru: No me incluyas en esto.

**Capitulo 1: las dos entrevistas.**

En el programa de entrevistas:

Entrevistadora: Angélica, recuerda arreglar las luces.

Angélica (Camarógrafa): Casi dormida— el escenario esta bien.

Entrevistadora: ¡No te duermas! ¡Que hay mucho trabajo!

Angélica: si, zzzzz— se duerme.

Entrevistadora: ¡me estas escuchado!— empieza a gritar.

Animadora: ¿Por qué Tanto escándalo?

Entrevistadora: Es que Angélica no termino de planificar las entrevistas— rabiosa— porqué se quedo viendo un maratón de Inu Yasha.

Animadora: Eso no importa ahora— piensa— ¿Planificaste las horas de las entrevistas?

Angélica: Durmiendo— ¿Qué entrevistas?

Entrevistadora: La sacude con violencia— Ponte a trabajar ahora o te saco….

Animadora: Le tapa la boca— No te pongas así, aparte las entrevistas son mañana en la mañana, aún hay tiempo de fijar las horas ¿No crees?

Entrevistadora: Con cara de pocos amigos— ¡Entonces póngase a trabajar dúo de ineptas!

Angélica/Animadora: Con miedo— Si señor, perdón señora.

Animadora: Mira una ficha— Bien la entrevista con Sonic es a las 12:00am y la entrevista con los personajes de DNAngel es a las…

Angélica: Déjame ver la ficha que no te escucho— Pasa a llevar una tasa de café.

Animadora: Genial mojaste toda la ficha— Escuchan unos pasos— Natalia (Entrevistadora) nos va golpear si no terminamos rápido.

Angélica: Quitándose todo el sueño que tenia— Logre anotar la hora de la entrevista de Sonic, pero ¿A que hora es la entrevista de DNAngel?

Animadora: ¡Pon cualquier hora! Tenemos todo el día libre.

Natalia: Con voz asesina— ¿Terminaron dúo de ineptas?

Angélica: Si, ya tenemos las horas listas— Sonríe, tratando de parecer inocente.

Animadora: Sólo nos falta llamarlos, para avisarles las horas.

Natalia: ¿Entonces que esperan?

Animadora/Angélica: Toman el teléfono— Hola.

Sonic: Muy bien estaré ahí a esa hora y se sorprenderán de lo que puedo hacer.

Daisuke: Lo siento, no voy a ir.

Dark: No digas tonterías, claro que vamos a ir.

Daisuke: Pero…

Dark: Nada de peros— Cuelga el teléfono.

Al día siguiente:

Sonic: Deja de arreglarme.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Le prueba mil abrigos— Tienes que estar muy lindo para la entrevista.

Amy: Sonic ya esta muy lindo, no necesita arreglo de ti ni, de nadie— Le reclama a Francisca-sonicvsshadow.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Tienes razón Sonic esta perfecto, — Se da vuelta— pero tú tienes que arreglarte, no puedes estar siempre con el mismo vestido.

Amy: ¡Pero si el vestido… — No se le ocurrió nada que decir.

Amy se resigna y se va cambiar de vestido.

Tails: Aparece de la nada— ¿Como estoy yo?

Sonic: —Mira a Tails— estar peor de lo que has estado en toda tu vida, mira como has hecho saltar de miedo.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Ignóralo, estas muy bien, a y Sonic bájate de mi hombro, que estás bastante pesado.

Sonic: Mira quien lo dice.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Ya me aburriste— Lo sale persiguiendo.

Knuckles: No se por que pierdo el tiempo aquí, si debo cuidar a la master esmerald— Trata de irse.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Deja de ahorcar a Sonic y se acerca a Knuckels— Tienen una entrevista hoy a las 12:00 y me haré cargo de que lleguen presentables y a la hora, lo haré aunque que tenga que matarlos todos ¿Entendiste?

Knuckles: Con la gota estilo anime— sssi, por eso iré a arreglarme— Se desliza dentro de la casa.

Sonic: ¿Dónde esta Shadow?

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Tenía un compromiso muy importante.

Tails: ¿Y cuál es ese compromiso? que no esta siendo torturado como nosotros.

Rouge: Esta en una cita con su novia Kris la loba.

Knuckles: ¡Oye yo también tenia un compromiso con la Master esmerald!

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Ignora a Knuckles— es increíble que Shadow te tenga tantas novias ya es la 9 de la semana— Se pone a pensar— Yo no podría tener tantos novios, ni siquiera a la fuerza.

Rouge: Les muestra su computador— Es increíble como todas las chicas caen bajo de sus encantos, pero mas increíble es que, la novia de turno, le esta dando la tremenda paliza, y mas encima el ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de defenderse.

Amy sale del baño con vestido rosa (idéntico al anterior) y corre hasta la computadora para ver la pantalla.

Amy: Al fin una chica le esta devolviendo todo el sufrimiento, que le causo a las otras mujeres— Ve que en la pantalla que Kris le estaba dando la tremenda paliza a Shadow por haber derramado una gota de refresco sobre ella— Shadow sufrirá con ella, jajaja y sufrirá por haberme dejado.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Amy ¿saliste con Shadow alguna vez?

Amy: Si, fue muy penoso. Al principio era como un príncipe de azul y luego… —Se da cuenta de que nadie la esta escuchando— ¡escúchenme!

Knuckles: Apaguen eso, si Shadow se entera de que lo estábamos espiando, nos matara a todos. Y yo no quiero que te pase nada Rouge.

Todos, excepto Rouge/ Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Oooooo Knux tiene novia Oooooo.

Rouge: Como ven todos Knux, a caído rendido ante mi imponente…

Sonic: La interrumpe— busto, pecho.

Rouge; le da una patada en la cara a Sonic— no, ante mi imponente belleza.


	2. los recuerdos de Tails

**Los personajes presentados en el siguiente fic, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Por ende los personajes pertenecientes al autor de este fic, ósea yo, no pueden ser copiados, trasmitidos o utilizados, sin la previa autorización del autor (yo).**

**2 capitulo: los recuerdos Tails.**

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Mira su reloj— No hay tiempo, para bromas, faltan 10 min. para que empiece la entrevista— tira a todos afuera de la casa.

Suben al auto, pero este no prende.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: ¡Tails te dije que podías estropear el auto, como siempre lo haces, siempre y cuando que funcionara después!

Tails: Lo siento, es que hizo un corto circuito— se da cuenta del comentario— yo nunca he estropeado el auto, yo lo mejo que es diferente.

**Inicio del Flash Back.**

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: ¡Por Dios!, como pude estar pasando esto, ¿que mal he hecho? —recuerda todas las veces que golpeo a Sonic— aparte de casi matar a golpes a Sonic — recuerda cuando lanzo a Knuckles de un precipicio— aparte — y rompió la master esmeralda, con el martillo de Amy, (piko-piko Hamer) para luego venderle los restos a Eggman, con los que desato un mal ancestral y Sonic no pudo detenerlo, porque estaba en el hospital a causa de los golpes que le había dado.

Tails pasaba por hay, cuando escuchó varios gritos y lamentos que se le hacían conocidos.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Prometo que no volveré a envenenar a Shadow, con dulces de menta, ni tampoco a usar Big como plumero, ni hacer sopa con Froogy. (¿así se escribe?)

Tails: ¿Qué te pasa? — la sacude un poco.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Y tampoco cambiare las joyas de Rouge, por joyería de fantasía, ni tampoco pondré explosivos en la sopa de Amy… — se percata de la presencia de Tails — el auto se averío — empieza a llorar — no podré llegar a la convención periodística. T-T

Tails: Yo podría arreglarlo.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: ¿Enserio? — deja de llorar.

Tails: Por su puesto.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Saca un látigo — entonces — cambia su voz a la de un tirano — ¡a trabajar esclavo! ¡Que el tiempo es oro!

Luego de 10 minutos de latigazos y duro trabajo el auto queda como nuevo.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Ya era hora que terminaras, esclavo — vuelve a su voz dulce — gracias, pero muchas gracias Tails.

Tails: De nada, supongo — se levanta del piso, sacudiéndose toda la tierra de encima.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Se sube al auto — te debo una Tails.

Tails: —Que te valla bien, supongo — Le dice a lo lejos.

Media hora más tarde, Tails se encuentra jugando con la play 3, cuando suena el timbre.

Tails: Ya voy — no le presta mucha atención al timbre.

El timbre vuelve a sonar.

Tails: Que ya voy — sigue jugando con la play 3.

Nuevamente el timbre vuelve a sonar.

Esta vez Tails lo ignora completamente.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Tails abre la puerta — empieza a gritar — ¡que me abras la puerta!

Tails: Ya voy — sigue jugando con la play 3.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Le pega una patada a la puerta — estúpido zorro, ábreme la puerta — vuelve a pegarle una patada a la puerta, partiéndola en dos.

Tails: ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — ve la puerta destrozada.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Me las vas a pagar — se acerca lentamente.

Tails: Con la gota estilo anime — pero ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas toda cubierta de algas y pescado?

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Lo ve con cara acecina — resulta que estaba conduciendo tranquilamente hacia mi convención, cuando el semáforo marco luz roja — en sus ojos se prende fuego — me dispuse a frenar el auto, pero adivina que cuando lo hice no freno. Porque cuando un zorro intruso arreglaba el auto se metió con el liquido de los frenos.

Tails: Con una sonrisa forzada — eso explica porque estas molesta, pero ¿Por qué estas cubierta de algas y pescado? — trato de parecer lo mas calmado posible.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Como no pude frenar el auto, llegue hasta el puerto rompiendo las barreras de contención, donde finalmente caí al mar.

Tails: Eso me lo explica todo — trato de deslizarse hasta la puerta.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Por eso me las pagaras — interponiéndose entre Tails y la puerta.

Tails: Mami….

**Fin Del Flash Back.**

Tails: Tratando de arreglar el auto, todavía murto de miedo — me llevara por lo menos una hora arreglarlo.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: ¡Qué!

En ese mismo instante pasa el equipo Chaotix, en un pequeño autito conducido por Charmy.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: ¿Por qué esta conduciendo Charmy El auto? —Grito — No importa, detengan el auto.

El auto se detiene justo en frente de ellos, de la puerta trasera sale Espio.

Espio: ¿Qué quieren?— Señala a Vector — no ven que Vector esta herido y lo vamos a llevar a la clínica.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Con razón Charmy estaba conduciendo, tan apresurado — ignara lo que le paso a Vector — ¿pueden llevar a Sonic y los demás a su entrevista?

Espio: ¿No ves que Vector esta herido?

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Si lo ases, te doy un dulce.

Espio: ¡La vida de Vector vale más que un dulce!

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Y ¿Qué tal si te doy dos dulces?

Espio: Trato hecho.

Charmy: ¿Me das un dulce?

Espio: No.

Charmy: Por favor, di que si.

Espio: lo voy a pensar — pasa un minuto — no.

Charmy: Por favor Espio, solo quiero uno.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Saca su látigo — por favor, no discutan — cambia su tono de voz — dejen de discutir de una buena vez o ya verán como será su funeral — les empieza a dar con el látigo.

Espio: ya nos ay nos ay vamos – retrocede unos pasos – pero para con el látigo

Charmy: Enciende el auto — ya súbanse — trata de robarle un dulce a Espio.

Espio: Ni lo intentes — le pega una patada.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Partan luego — vuelve a sacar su látigo.

Espio: ¿Siempre es así? de de agresiva — le susurra a Sonic.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: ¡Te escuche!— Le pega con el látigo.

Espio: OK, OK, ya nos vamos.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Vuelve a su voz dulce — que les valla bien, ha por cierto ¿Por qué Charmy estaba conduciendo?

Charmy: Es una larga historia.

Continuara…


	3. la larga historia de Charmy

**Los personajes presentados en el siguiente fic, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Por ende los personajes pertenecientes al autor de este fic, ósea yo, no pueden ser copiados, trasmitidos o utilizados, sin la previa autorización del autor (yo).**

**3 capitulo: La larga historia de Charmy.**

Charmy: Es una larga historia.

**Inicio del Flash Back.**

Charmy estaba en la sala jugando Wii, cuando.

Vector: ¡Charmy! ¡Tráeme un té! — sacude toda la casa, con uno de sus estornudos.

Charmy: Si te lo traigo luego — sigue jugando Wii.

Pasan 20 minutos.

Vector: ¡Charmy mi té! — sacude toda la habitación.

Charmy: Espera que estoy jugando Wii.

Vector: Tira la Wii a la calle, donde es arrollada por un camión de helados — para que aprendas.

Charmy: No la Wii, estaba jugando Mario card — toma un helado que se callo del camión.

Vector: ¿No entiendes? que Mario es la competencia —piensa — mejor juega el Sonic de… — se queda en blanco.

Charmy: Ni siquiera sabes como se llama el juego — ve la Wii — ¡no la Wii! — ve el helado — ¡helado! — Ve la Wii — ¡no la Wii! — sigue así por una media hora.

Mighty: ¿que te pasa Charmy?

Charmy: Vector tiro la Wii a la calle y camión un la atropello — ve lo que Mighty tenía en sus manos — ¿Qué eso que traes?

Mighty: A esto — se lo entrega a Charmy — es el nuevo control de mi… —no pudo terminar la frase, porque sonó su reloj — lo siento Charmy tengo que irme, si quieres ve mi auto.

Charmy: Entra al auto y ve el control — que Wii más moderna — empieza a conducir.

Charmy ve una casa muy parecida a la suya y a fuera de ella se ve alguien igual a Vector.

Charmy: Guau, si son geniales los juegos de Sonic — trata de atropellar la persona parecida a Vector.

Afuera del auto.

Vector: Charmy ¿Qué haces? — Intenta de que no lo atropellen — ¿Me quieres matar?

Pasan 2 horas.

Espío: Pasa tranquilamente — ¿Qué esta pasando?

Charmy: Sale del auto — ¿Qué cosa?

Vector: ¡¿Cómo que cosa? Si casi me matas.

Charmy: Yo solo estaba jugando, un juego de Sonic, en la… — Ve la supuesta Wii — yo creí que era una Wii.

Espio: No hay tiempo de discusiones. Hay que ir al hospital.

Mighty: ya llegue — mira todo su auto destrozado — pero, ¿Qué paso? — ve pasar una hormiga — ¡que linda hormiga! — se olvida del auto.

**Fin del Flash Back. **


	4. los pericos

**Los personajes presentados en el siguiente fic, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Por ende los personajes pertenecientes al autor de este fic, ósea yo, no pueden ser copiados, trasmitidos o utilizados, sin la previa autorización del autor (yo).**

**4 capitulo: Los pericos.**

Tails y Amy entran al auto. Sonic trata de entrar, pero el auto es demasiado pequeño.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Empujando a Sonic dentro del auto — entra de una buena vez, erizo tonto.

Rouge: No hay caso, vamos a tener a buscar otra manera de ir nosotros.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Tienes razón —deja de empujar a Sonic — váyanse equipo Chaotix, nosotros encontraremos otra forma de llegar.

El equipo Chaotix se va con Amy y con Tails.

Sonic: ¿Por qué no vamos corriendo?

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: No por 2 razones, la primera es porque solo tú alcanzarías a llegar y la segunda es porque si corriéramos quedaríamos llenos de tierra.

En ese momento Jet, Wave, Storm, pasan volando en sus tablas voladoras.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Ey, Jet.

Jet: ¿Qué pasa? — Aterriza muy cerca de ellos.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: ¿Podrían llevar a este grupo de tontos a su entrevista? — Señala a Sonic a Knuckles.

Jet: ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haremos? — Se aleja.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Lo agarra por las plumas del pecho— por favor, Jetito— cambia su tono dulce a la voz de un demonio— mira jet, me dije a mi misma que llevaría a este montón de idiotas a su entrevista y que llegarían impecables y a la hora — pone ojos de fuego — y ni tu Jet, ni ninguno de los pericos que tienes por amigos, me lo va impedir. Así que los llevas por la buena o te muelo a golpes ahora mismo — empieza a ahorcarlo — ¿Entiendes estúpida cotorra?

Jet: ….sssi…. — Mira con miedo a Sonic y a los demás.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: Lo mismo va para tus amigos los pericos — suelta a Jet.

Sonic, Knuckles y Rouge se suben a las tablas voladoras, Jet se da la vuelta, para subir a la tabla.

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: En tono dulce— que les valla muy bien Jetito, ha y recuerda lo que te dije. — Cambia repentinamente su tono— Si me llego enterar que opacaste a Sonic o a sus amigos, en la entrevista, te doy por seguro que terminaras como pollo asado. Lo mismo va para tus amigos los periquitos — vuelve a su tono dulce — que les vaya muy, pero muy bien.

Jet sube un tanto (muy) perturbado a su tabla voladora.

Sonic: Da miedo ¿Verdad?

Jet: ¿Como te va a dar miedo? Es solo una estúpida chica — se burla.

Knuckles: La estúpida chica, viene atrás tuyo.

Jet: Se monta encima de Sonic - ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde?

Sonic: Vez, te da miedo.

Jet: Casi nada — se baja de encima de Sonic.

Wave: Yo diría, que da mucho miedo.

Storm: Lo mismo digo.


	5. el no tan legendario ladron fantasma

**Los personajes presentados en el siguiente fic, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Por ende los personajes pertenecientes al autor de este fic, ósea yo, no pueden ser copiados, trasmitidos o utilizados, sin la previa autorización del autor (yo).**

**5 capitulo: El no tan legendario ladrón fantasma.**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Daisuke.

Daisuke: Dark ¿no crees? Que deberíamos ir a la entrevista.

Dark: No.

Daisuke: ¿No? ¿Acaso no querías ir? A la entrevista.

Dark: Pobre, pobre, Daisuke ¿Nunca nadie te dijo que era el factor sorpresa?

Daisuke: ¡No hay caso contigo! Mejor vamos a buscar a las gemelas.

Daisuke se va a la casa de las gemelas Harada.

Adentro de la mansión: Risa estaba vestida, con un precioso vestido verde pistacho, con unos zapatos verde oscuro, y Riku… mejor digamos, que no era su mejor día.

Daisuke: hola… — se transforma en Dark.

Dark: Te ves bien Risa — ve a Riku — ¡Como te pones eso para la entrevista!

Riku: ¿Algún problema con mi vestimenta? Señor pervertido — Es empujada por Dark dentro del armario.

Dark: Es una entrevista, no un partido de fútbol. Vístete como tal, — cierra la puerta — a y deja de llamarme señor pervertido.

Risa: Dark, no tenías que encerrarla en el closet.

Dark: Lo siento señorita voy a abrir la…— Trata de abrir la puerta, pero se lo impiden.

Risa: ¡Tenias que encerrarla en un salón de belleza! Muy lejos de donde se haga algún deporte — cierra la puerta del closet.

Dark se acerca lentamente a Risa, muy cerca de su rostro.

Risa: Dark.

Dark: Risa.

Riku: Desde el armario — sigo aquí.

Risa: Ponte mis botas negras, con la polera del ángel y una mini falda — se separa de Dark.

Riku: OK, OK, pero no la encuentro.

Risa: entra al closet – mira esta en el segundo cajón

Daisuke: Dark vuelve a convertirse en Daisuke — Harada ¿Vamos a ir a la entrevista? — Entra dentro del closet — lo siento, no era mi intención — sale rápidamente del closet.

Dark: Paréese que tienes mucha suerte.

Daisuke: ¿De que hablas?

Dark: Vamos dime. Tú siempre entras, supuestamente por casualidad, a donde se están cambiando las chicas lindas—

Daisuke: Sonrojado— te he dicho, como mil veces, ¡Que fue un accidente! Aparte no es bonito. Las chicas pegan fuerte.

Dark: Riéndose— ya has visto a las dos gemelas Harada, a casi todas las niñas de tu salón y por mala suerte a tu profesor, cuando se estaban cambiando.

Daisuke: ¿Qué rayos quieres, a cambio de que te calles?

Dark: Mmm, no se quizás ¿Qué me digas quien es? La más linda de las chicas que has visto.

Daisuke: y así quieres que dejen de llamarte pervertido.

Dark: Daisuke, he tenido que vivir a cuestas de otras personas por toda mi vida, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de formar familia ¿crees que es bonito vivir así?

Daisuke: Y ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con lo de las chicas?

Dark: Que nunca he tenido la posibilidad de intimar con alguien.

Daisuke: jajaajja el mujeriego Dark, el legendario casanova. Mírenlo hasta yo un muchacho, tonto y tímido, ha visto a una señorita en ropa interior jajaja.

Dark: No te rías, ¡Qué no es gracioso! Tú eres más pervertido que yo. Y dices que son accidentes. Niño del…

Risa: Ya me esta asustando— le susurra a Riku— ya lleva como 20 minutos hablando solo.

Riku: Si preocupa tanto, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Risa: ¿No crees? que seria mala educación.

Riku: Con un megáfono— Niwa-kun ¿Por qué estas hablando solo?

Risa: No tenías… que ser tan directa.

Dark: ¡Maldito! Sacare mis alas ahora mismo, causándote una gran herida que ni tu, ni el policía psicópata, podrán curar. —Se ríe macabramente, pero se atora con su propia saliva— cof… cof ¿Cómo puede Krad, reírse sin atragantarse?

Daisuke: Se da cuenta de que las gemelas lo están mirando— no es lo que paréese, yo no hablo con Dark, no tengo ninguna similitud con Dark.

Risa/Riku: ¿nani? (¿Qué?)

A Daisuke le empiezan a salir alas negras por la espalda.

Daisuke: Lo siento mucho. De verdad no quería que se enteraran así, pero no tenía otra opción. Se que lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme, pero creadme que si no quieren aceptar estas sinceras disculpas, lo aceptare. Ustedes están en todo su derecho de enfadarse, fue vil ocultarles algo tan importante, pero yo tenia…

Riku: interrumpe a Daisuke— Niwa, es un conmovedor discurso, pero ¿Qué RAYOS ES LO QUE NOS ESTAS OCULTANDO?

Daisuke: ¡Qué soy Dark! EL LEGENGENDARIO LADRON FANTASMA.

Daisuke se transforma en Dark, mientras las gemelas quedan en shock.

Dark: Como bien dijo Daisuke, nosotros no queríamos que se enteraran. No es nada personal sino que todo era una cuestión de seguridad y antiguos robos, que podrían meterlas en muchos problemas…— Se da cuenta de cada vez la gemelas están mas perplejas— ¿Oigan que les pasa? Tranquilas no para que se asusten…

Riku: Si no querían que nos enteráramos, ¿Por qué rayos no confesaron la verdad?

Dark: se cae hacia atrás— ¿NANI?— se golpea la cabeza contra la pared— Daisuke, si ellas no sabían ¿Por qué, carajo, les contaste la verdad?

Daisuke: Creí que nos habían escuchado hablar, por eso les pedí disculpas.

Dark: gritando a todo pulmón— ¿QUE NUNCA NADIE TE DIJO QUE LOS DEMAS NO PODIAN ESCUCHAR NUESTRAS COMBERSACIONES? MALDITO… (Censurado, por alto contenido de ofensas, palabrotas, etc.)

Daisuke: No, nunca— _la verdad una vez me lo dijeron, pero se me olvido. De todas maneras fue hace mucho tiempo, esperen me lo dijeron antes de venir aquí. Dark me va a matar si se acuerda._

Dark empieza a golpearse y a golpear todo lo que este a su paso, incluyen invaluables juegos de té, reliquias familiares, mascotas y hasta las dueñas de casa.

Dark: ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada! — Le da una patada, a la obra de arte que tanto le costo robar, pulverizándola y destrozándola por completo.

Risa: Dark-san se que estas molesto, pero ¿Podrías detenerte?

Dark: Daisuke te odio— lanza floreros por la ventana, con una furia tremenda. — No sabes cuanto te odio.

Risa: Dark-san por favor, detente— pone una mano en el hombro de Dark.

Dark esta muy concentrado lanzando floreros y invaluables obras por la ventana, que no se da cuenta de lo que acababa de lanzar no era un florero.

Risa: — paréese que no va terminar de caer nunca— paf —hasta que al fin impacta contra el suelo. Sin embargo Dark no se da cuenta y sigue destrozando toda la habitación, mientras Riku lo observa, con unas palomitas en la mano, sentada a una prudente distancia de el.

Pasan 40 minutos y Dark empieza a jadear, recostándose en el suelo.

Riku: Sin mucho interés— ¿Terminaste?

Dark: Se levanta de golpe— ¡NO!— Sigue destrozando cosas, luego se acerca a Riku— ¿Me permites?— señala silla en la que esta sentada Riku.

Riku: Si, por supuesto— Se levanta. De inmediato Dark arroja la silla por la ventana.

Risa: Ay — la silla fue a dar contra su cabeza— ay, ay ¿Anotaron la matricula… —se desmaya.

Riku: Bueno, ahora que destrozaste todos lo muebles y reliquias invaluables ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Dark: En el piso jadeando— ir a molestar a Krad o quedarme aquí dormido en el piso.

Riku: Y te haces llamar el legendario ladrón Kantou Dark— suspira— para mi no eres el tan "legendario ladrón fantasma" del que todos hablan. Solo eres alguien, que aparte de esa extraña preferencia de ir a robar obras de arte, en vez de jugar videojuegos como cualquier muchacho normal, nunca has a nadie que halla te ha puesto limites o disciplina. Quizás un día alguien te diga que esta bien y que…—se da cuenta que Dark se quedo dormido en el piso— como lo detesto, pero ya que.

Riku se lleva arrastrando a Dark al auto, mientras piensa si debería llamar a una ambulancia para que se lleven a su hermana o se ahorra las molestias y la deja ahí tirada.


	6. y esa rata

**Los personajes presentados en el siguiente fic, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Por ende los personajes pertenecientes al autor de este fic, ósea yo, no pueden ser copiados, trasmitidos o utilizados, sin la previa autorización del autor (yo).**

**6 capitulo: ¿y esa rata?**

Volviendo con Sonic y los demás:

Afuera de estudio Jet y Sonic hacen una pequeña carrera.

Jet: _Ja le ganare por mucho y quedara en ridículo _—pensó.

Estaba a punto de ganarle y ser el primero en ser recibido por la animadora, que esperaba a las afueras del estudio.

Jet: Recordó lo que le dijo Francisca-sonicvsshadow — _si opacas a Sonic en la antevista, considérate pollo frito_—sin mas remedio se lanza de la tabla voladora y cae de cara o mejor dicho de pico.

Sonic: Ja te he ganado, ahora vez quien es el mas rápido.

Animadora: Increíble Sonic the hedgehog — todos le aplauden.

Jet se traga toda su ira, a muy duras penas.

Animadora: Bueno entren, les asignare sus lugares.

Estando ya adentro.

Animadora: Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, SU GRUPO EN LA ENTRVISTA ES DEL HÉROE y sus extras amigos.

Knuckles: Gracias por nombrarme de héroe…

Tails: Creo que tú y yo somos los amigos extras — acaba de llegar junto con Amy y el equipo Chaotix.

Knuckles: ¡Qué! Carajo, siempre el héroe es Sonic — la camarógrafa (Angélica) se ríe — tu ¿De que te ríes? — persigue a la camarógrafa.

Animadora: Con la gota estilo anime — llamen a la perrera o algo, que hay un equidna rabioso— llama por un pequeño teléfono, que saco de la nada — Rouge, Wave, Amy ustedes pertenecen al grupo de las novias huecas, que siempre son raptadas por hasta el villano mas débil.

Amy: Disculpe, yo muchas veces le he salvado el pellejo a mi queridísimo Sonic y creadme que han situaciones de extremo riesgo y tensión.

Animadora: ¿Podrías decirme una de esas situaciones de extremo riesgo?

Amy: He, he, eh, ehe — trata de recordar alguna vez que halla salvado a Sonic — mejor te lo digo después, no quiero humillar a mi lindo Sonic.

Animadora: _Si claro y yo salve a la reina de Francia de comerse la habichuela mágica de Pedrito. _

Rouge: Perdón, pero yo no soy la novia de Shadow — mira una ficha.

Animadora: Lo siento, nos equivocamos — le quita la ficha — tu eres novia de Knuckles.

Rouge: Yo no soy la novia de Knuckles.

Knuckles: Deja de perseguir a la camarógrafa — ¿Qué acaso no me quieres? — pone ojos llorosos.

Rouge: No es eso, es que… — La camarógrafa se ríe – tu de que te ríes.

La camarógrafa es mandada a la otra punta del planeta, por una patada de Rouge.

Rouge: Para que aprendas.

Animadora: Ve su reloj — no hay tiempo, la entrevista esta por comenzar.

Rouge y Knuckles: Pero…

Animadora: Nada de peros.

Están todos ubicados en sus lugares.

Animadora: Hola Sonic ¿Cómo estas?

Knuckles: No muy bien — entre sollozos.

Animadora: Le pega un codazo — no te hablaba a ti.

Sonic: Yo estoy muy bien.

Animadora: Bueno Sonic ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan famoso?

Sonic: Bueno — estaba a punto de de hacer un spin dash, cuando.

Entrevistadora: ahora les presento, al único, al inimaginable — mira a Sonic — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

En ese momento, el cielo se abre en un torbellino de plumas, que se rompe dejando ver a un joven de no más de 19 años.

Dark: ha llegado el único, el inimaginable… — mira a Sonic — ¿Qué hace esa rata aquí? en mi entrevista.


	7. mi amado Gilbert

**MI AMADO GILBERT **

**¡HOLA A TODOS! ESTE ES UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS MAS LOCOS DEL FIC, DONDE MUESTRO MI CARIÑO HACIA GILBERT (PERSONAJE DE PANDORA HEARTS) MI AMADO GILBERT (SE PRONUNCIA GILBATO) ¡BUENO DISFRUTEN FIC Y POR SU PUESTO NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!**

Darck: ¿Y que hace esa rata aquí? – pregunto molesto por la presencia del roedor

Sonic: a quien llamas rata – pienso un insulto – ángel del mal gusto

Darck: a eso llamas insulto rata de alcantarilla

Sonic: paloma vagabunda

Darck: guaren de rio

Sonic: ¿qué es un guaren?

Darck: lo que eres tú, tonto

Sonic: yo soy un erizo

Darck: los erizos no son azules, eres una rata mutante

Sonic: cuantos erizos has visto

Darck: 8

Sonic: ¡as visto mas erizos que yo!

Darck: ves que no eres un erizo Mickey mouse

Mickey mouse: le tira una silla – yo no soy tan feo como el

Box Bonnie: creí que te había matado – saca un revolver – eso no importa te matare ahora, competencia por público

Mickey y box tratan de matarse mutuamente mientras atónita miraba la animadora a todos estos raros personajes

Entrevistadora: salgan de aquí malditos roedores hijos de….

Animadora le tapa la boca – no digas disparates – Mickey y box salieron corriendo

Entrevistadora: de todas maneras esto es tu culpa – señala a Sonic y a Darck

Darck: te declaro la guerra por el público

Sonic: maldito te matare – trata de ahorcarlo

Entrevistadora – los mira con odio mientras pelean personajes – todo esto es tú culpa

Animadora: ¿mi culpa?

Entrevistadora: por eso te matare

Animadora: ¿¡que!

Darck: maldito erizo me despeinaste por eso te mereces el peor castigo - ve llegar a las gemelas – ho – se convierte en Daisuke

Daisuke: ¿qué paso? – mira a todos los que intentaban matarse y matarlo

Jet: ya no lo aguanto mas tengo que golpear a alguien – se lanza sobre Daisuke – maldito Sonic tienes suerte de ser el intocable

Riku: ¿qué rayos eres y que le haces a dai-cha? – golpea a Jet dándole un taconazo en el ojo

Sonic: ¿dai-cha? ¿A donde se fue ese ángel de alcantarilla?

Riku: ¿te refieres al pervertido?

Sonic: con que es un pervertido

Risa: le da un taconazo entre las piernas - ¿a quién llamas pervertido?

Amy: intenta pegarle con su martillo – tu eres la única pervertida aquí

Daisuke: se transforma en Darck

Darck: catibara rosa aléjate de mi chica – le da un aletazo

Knuckles: le dan un puñetazo a Darck – por tu culpa perdí a rouge – empieza a llorar

Darck: ¿qué cosa? – se transforma en Daisuke, que recibe todo el golpe

Knuckles: ¿y el otro sujeto? – levanta a Daisuke – ¿donde está el del pelo morado?

Sonic: ¿qué? el sujeto al que estaba golpeando Knuckles no era el pervertido

Daisuke: Wiz, Wiz, as algo lo que se ha

Wiz: el conejito blanco de ojos rojos deja de golpear a Rouge – kyu, kyu, kikiu – se transforma en un copia de Daisuke

Daisuke: me refería a que hicieras algo, ¡pero algo útil! – lo zarandea

Wiz: Daisuki (Daisuki significa te amo en japonés) Daisuki

Daisuke: dai-su-ke que no entiendes

Wiz: se vuelve a transformar en un pequeño conejito – kyu, kyu

Sonic: pero ¿qué está pasando?

Animadora: ¡no me mates! – sale corriendo

Entrevistadora: con una sierra eléctrica – te matare hija de…

Sesshomaru: no digas disparates hembra humana – le tapa la boca

Entrevistadora: le quita su espada Bakusaiga – esta arma es mejor, te regalo mi cierra eléctrica

* * *

Sesshomaru: te dije que no me metieras en la historia

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: yo no te puse en la historia

Sesshomaru: ¡rata azul!

Sonic: Sonic es mi nombre perrito

Sesshomaru: soy el demonio más poderoso y osas llamarme así

Sonic: es que tu nombre es muy complicado

Sesshomaru: eso no importa, pero porque me pusiste en la historia

Sonic: porque los niños me lo pidieron

Sesshomaru: ¿los niños?

Sonic: si los niños

Sesshomaru: está bien estaré en la historia, pero con una condición

Sonic: oíste gorda va estar en la historia

Sesshomaru: muerto de miedo –estúpido nos va a matar

Sonic: se ríe – ves el collar en forma de luna, tiene un conjuro para que ella no pueda sentir odio, ni ganas de golpear

Sesshomaru: le quita el collar – la condición era que no me hablaras por un mes pero sera mejor que ella te golpee

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: te matare

Sonic: ¿qué has hecho perrito?

* * *

Animadora: ¡no me mates! – trata de escapar

Entrevistadora: no hay escapatoria – un chico de pelo azabache y ojos dorados le cae en cima

Animadora: ¡la mataste!

Chico de pelo azabache y ojos dorados: no era mi intención

Animadora: ¡hurra la mataste, la mataste! – toma la espada y empieza a bailar

Sesshomaru: esto es mío – toma su estada – ¿tú quien eres? – mira al recién llegado

Chico de pelo azabache y ojos dorados: yo soy Gilbert (se pronuncia Gilbato) Nightray

Angélica: se abalanza sobre Sesshomaru – Inu Yasha te amo – ve que es su hermano – te detesto con mi vida – le entierra la espada

Gilbert: ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Sonic: eso no importa, ¿de qué serie eres?

Gilbert: lo que me faltaba un conejo azul – lo mira con odio – soy de pandora hearts

Sonic: no me interesa

Gilbert: saca su pistola – no estoy de humor estúpido conejo

Tails: llega del baño – ¿de qué me perdí?

Wave: si yo también fui al baño – salió del ducto del aire acondicionado

Tails: es apuntado con la pistola – ¿qué hice?

Gilbert: dirigirme palabra

Sonic: nadie más que yo, Shadow, Rouge, Jet, Big, el perro demonio, Wave, Eggman, Blaze, Silver, la mitad de china, toda América y parte de Japón tiene permiso para apuntarle con un arma a Tails – se prepara para darle una patada

De pronto un látigo duro, filoso, hostil cayó sobre sus hombros haciéndolo caer del escenario. Con un estruendoso gruñido volvió a caer el látigo sobre el hundiendo lo en el piso

Voz: con tono dulce – Gilbert, mi amado Gilbert ¿te han hecho algo? estos – cambia su tono de voz a la de un demonio – inútiles, buenos para nada, si le hacen algo al pobre Gilbert les llegara una fuerte

Gilbert: discúlpeme ¿pero quien es usted? – le pregunta a la desconocida cubierta con una máscara de gato – un ga-gato (en el anime pandora hearts Gilbert le tenía miedo a los gatos) gato

Voz: yo soy Francisca-sonicvsshadow – se arrodilla – le serviré fielmente amo de mi corazón – mira a Sonic – lo protegeré y lo defenderé con mi vida

Gilbert: gagagagato, gato gagato – tiembla de miedo - gato gato gatooooto

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: lo siento mi amado – se saca la mascara de gato

Killua (personaje de cazador x (hunter hunter)): aparece de la nada – ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Darck: apártate mocoso ella es mía – ignora a risa

Risa: pero Darck

Darck: ella es mucho más linda que tu

Gon (personaje de cazador x (hunter hunter)): ¿deseas ser mi chica y acompañarnos en la búsqueda de mi padre?

Aparece Hiwatari atravesando una pared y se convierte en Krad (Personajes de DNAngel)

Darck: mira a Riku y se transforma en Daisuke

Daisuke: ríndete Krad vas a perder

Krad: venia a pelear, pero esa chica está muy guapa

Ash: cierto

Sonic: tenía que llegar uno de Pokemon

Ash: de que te quejas si es obvio que eres un Pokemon

Sonic: te matare

Todos se ponen a pelear

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: saca su látigo – mueran – los golpea a todos con su látigo excepto a Gilbert

Gilbert: abre lentamente los ojos – que, como – se da vuelta

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: lo siento Gilbert – mira a todos desangrados y heridos – que estos estúpidos traten de producirte lastima fingiendo que están heridos, verdad Picachu – busca al ratón amarillo con la mirada – el genio del mal máster eléctrico

Picachu: pika pipi pikachu chu – le da un impactrueno

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: tanto tiempo sin verte – bloqueo su ataque con su fiero látigo – ¿cuál es tu plan ahora, el calentamiento global o el contrabando de droga electrizada?

Picachu: pi pi pika – se acerca a Gilbert

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: con que venganza – le da un latigazo – pues no permitiré que lo toques

Picachu: pipi – lanza un impactrueno al publico – Picachu pica pipi pika chu chu pi

Público: auxilio, socorro

Picachu: pika pika pira pi capica – se ríe macabramente

Francisca-sonicvsshadow: no dejare que le toques un pelo máster eléctrico

Gilbert: se desliza donde esta Angélica – este lugar esta de locos

Angélica: cuando no, esto sería de locos sino fuera de locos

Gilbert: ¿cómo?

Angélica: nada, mi conejillo de indias – se acerca con una jeringa

Gilbert: ¿qué piensas hacerme?

Angélica: no te preocupes – le clava una jeringa en el cuello – jajá nunca debes desobedecer a el gran máster eléctrico

Su mente empieza dar vueltas, el aire se vuelve denso y escucha una voz que le decía – Gilbert, mi amado Gilbert, despierta, por favor despierta


	8. Love is war!

**Hola ¿Cómo están?, bueno yo he estado bien un tanto atareada, sin ganas de escribir, pero como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca. Aquí va el 8 capitulo de Ladrón vs. Erizo.**

**Los personajes y la canción presentada en el siguiente fic, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o disqueras, ETS. Por ende los personajes pertenecientes al autor de este fic, ósea yo, no pueden ser copiados, trasmitidos o utilizados, sin la autorización del autor (yo).**

**Nota: todo lo que este escrito en** _cursiva _**es lo que piensa los personajes.**

**¡Disfruten y comenten!**

**8 capitulo: Love Is War!**

Gilbert: ¿Qué rayos paso?— se levanta pesadamente.

Sonic: una experiencia tan aterradora, que no puede ser descrita en palabras.

Dark: tampoco fue para tanto.

Sonic: ¿Y cuando la tarada intento cortarte el cabello?

Dark: cállate, no quiero recordarlo y además tú fuiste el que la provoco…

Killua: no quiero interrumpir su linda charla, pero… ¡SAQUEN ME DE AQUÍ!— esta amarrado por cadenas, en una jaula que cuelga sobre una fosa de cocodrilos.

Dark: como que no se me da la gana.

Killua: oye son un asesinó profesional, si no me bajas ahora te asesinaré.

Dark: tsk no puedes bajar tu solo y te haces llamar asesinó.

Gilbert: ¿alguien podría decirme lo que ocurrió?

Sonic: te dije que fue una experiencia aterradora, tan aterradora que te traumara, pero te lo diré si haces que el pervertido— mira a Dark— se arrodille frente a mi, diciendo que yo soy mejor que el.

Dark: Imposible. Tengo una mejor idea, yo te lo digo, pero tienes que hacer que Satochi se ponga un vestido rosa y cante triple baka de Miku Hatzune.

Gilbert: eh bien— ¿_que acaso no hay nadie cuerdo aquí?_— eh, tu niño ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que digas lo que paso?

Killua: ¡No soy un niño! ¡Soy un cazador!— intenta serenarse— bien, lo único que te pido, ¡Es que me bajes de esta jaula!

Gilbert: me quedo con la opción del pervertido. —_ ¿Cómo rayos fui a para aquí?_

Dark: hurra, al fin alguien me escucha, espera ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Gilbert: pervertido

Dark: —con fuego en los ojos— ¿Qué rayos hice para que medio mundo me llame pervertido?

Riku: entrar a mi habitación, mientras yo dormía y digamos que ¡robaste mi primer beso!

Dark: oye, eso fue un accidente. Tú harías lo mismo, si te persiguiera la policía y a la casa donde entras ¡una señorita no deja de gritar como una loca!

Riku: ¿y cuando me tocaste los pechos?

Dark: Esa vez tu, yo y esa tarada que haces llamar hermana, nos estábamos cayendo, como a una altura de, digamos unos ¡20 o 30 pisos! Y tú no parabas de moverte. Daisuke me mata si te dejaba caer.

Riku: ok, ok, pero ¿tenias que apretar mi pecho y además meter la mano, en mi polera, para tocar mi sostén?

Dark: Daisuke quería saber cuanto medias— Daisuke: eso no es cierto, Dark deja de mentir—

Riku: Dai-chan nunca pediría eso a un tipo como tu.

Dark: ¿y como crees que supo Daisuke que talla comprar para el bikini que te regalo?— Daisuke: el bikini se lo compro mi mamá, no me inculpes de cosas que nunca hice— ¿Cómo crees que supo que eras talla…

Gilbert: — interrumpiendo a Dark, muy sonrojado— guárdense las intimidades para después y díganme quien rayos es Satoshi.

Sonic: un imbécil, me dijo que yo era un pokemon. Algún día lo… (Para el que no sepa Satoshi es el nombre original de Ash Kepchum.)

Dark: no ese Satoshi, me refiero a Satoshi Hikari.

Gilbert: ¿y ese quien es? ¬.¬

Killua: un imbécil, que ha estado sentado en una silla, desde que llego, abrazándose las piernas, murmurando algo como "Krad no salgas, no en medio de la entrevista" o algo así.

Gilbert: para ser solo un niño, tienes mucho carácter— dirigiéndose a Killua.

Killua: ya te dije que yo no soy…— _si le hago pensar que soy un niño y le digo que esos tipos raros (Sonic y Dark) me amarraron y me enjaularon, quizás me libere de esta jaula. Killua eres un genio—_

Riku: pobre niño, estar encerrado lo esta afectando, miren que ya esta hablando solo.

Killua: no soy… soy un pobre niño al cual, ese par de villanos — señala a Dark y a Sonic— me encerraron en esta jaula y amenazaron que me matarían si hablaba o pedía algo de alimento— empieza a botar lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Animadora: apareciendo detrás de un árbol— pobre niño, miren lo que le han hecho, ustedes… ustedes no merecen vivir— saca una pequeña pistola— libérenlo o disparo.

Dark/Sonic: pero nosotros no lo encerramos, además que nos amenazaron con mandarnos al infierno si tan solo tocábamos la jaula.

Animadora: no les creo— se acerca con la mano temblorosa— suéltenlo o disparo—

Dark y Sonic salen corriendo, con la animadora atrás, tratando de dispararles.

Gilbert: oigan ¿Quién es Satoshi?— ve como Dark y Sonic se alejan.

Riku: yo te digo quien es Satoshi, pero antes tendrás que disfrazarte de Miku Hatzune y cantar Love is war en español.

Gilbert: no lo haré, saber lo que paso no es tan importante. Mejor me iré— se dirige a la salida, pero se da cuenta que le falta algo— mi pistola ¿Dónde esta? Por Dios, ¿se la abra llevado alguno de esos? 2 (Dark y Sonic)

Killua: ¿tu pistola? ¿No esta cosa que tengo enterrada en la espalda?

Gilbert: — mira a Killua impresionado de a donde fue a para su pistola y de la mala suerte que tiene— ¿como rayos llego ahí? Bueno no importa desvuélvemela.

Killua: no.

Gilbert: ¿Qué rayos quieres a cambio de mi pistola?— _maldito hijo de… voy a demandar al que escribió este fic después de todo esto._

Killua: quiero que hagas lo que dice Riku.

Gilbert: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no querías que te sacaran de esa jaula? — _prefiero terminar en el infierno, que cantar esa canción, vestido como Miku Hatzune_ (para el que no lo sepa Miku Hatzune es una cantante virtual, japonesa, que tiene la voz súper aguda, se viste con una camisa sin mangas, con una falda muy corta y tiene el pelo hasta los talones)

Killua: si quería, pero mejor será verte como Miku Hatzune, cantando love is war junto con Satoshi cantando triple baka, lo grabare y lo subiré a youtube

Gilbert: con un tic en el ojo— esta bien, lo cantare.

Killua— ¡Angélica! Trae una cámara, tu también Riku— Killua mira a Gilbert, todo desesperado— oye sabes, me diste pena, así que…

Gilbert: así que ¿Qué?

Killua: cantaras love is war, pero la versión de Kaito.

Gilbert: — se cae al estilo anime— si que bueno, que gran misericordia. (para los que no conocen a los Vocaloid, lo que estaría pasando es que Killua se apiada de Gilbert y en vez de tener la versión de mujer de love is war, lo hace cantar la versión de hombre, pero Gilbert va a tener que cantarla, vestido como niña, sin contar que la versión de mujer y de hombre son casi iguales.)

Riku y Angélica regresan con una cámara y un traje de Miku Hatzune

Riku: pontéelo rápido—le pasa el traje de Miku.

Gilbert: Los odio— se va a poner el traje a un camarín.

Todos: nosotros también te amamos, Gil.

Cuando Gilbert regresa, vestido como Miku, el estudio se había transformado en un escenario lleno de luces con una gran pantalla que decía love is war.

Riku: — con un micrófono en la mano, animando el programa— ahora lo que todos esperaba. ¡Gilbert N.! ¡Interpretando love is war!

Gilbert: sonrojado — hola… yoo yo… can-can-ta-re... Em em love is war— Riku le pasa un megáfono.

La letra de la canción empieza a salir en la pantalla.

Gilbert: la agitación no me deja

Por el peso que

Me da este amor —empieza cantar, sin interés, pero un poco asombrado de la letra— _se paréese a lo que sentí…_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En el cielo azul

La luz es reflejada

En partes aquellas puestas de sol— canta con un poco más de empeño— _se parece a lo que viví hace 10 años._

Vienen de las luces débiles

De sonido de metal

Ah! El mundo se derrumba

Pero aun así

Yo continúo amándote —_ ¿acaso el que escribió esta canción sabia como sentía hace 10 años atrás?_

Comprendo todo, pero dime

¿Qué debo de hacer para hacerte comprender

Este código secreto?

Que idiota soy… YO LO HARE!

¡EL PROTEGERE A TI! ESTO ES

UNA GUERRA— empieza a gritar como tratando de que una persona en especial lo escuche, poniendo mucho énfasis en las ultimas frases.

NO ABRA MANERA DE QUE TE

VEA LASTIMADO — en vez de decir lastimada como decía la letra lo cambia a lastimado. —_ojalá que me este escuchando…_

¡UN SOFOCANTE AMOR!

¡ESO ES UN CRIMEN!

¡TE MOSTRARE CUALES SON MIS

SENTIMIENTOS POR TI! —le pone mas empeño y fuerza del que debería.

Riku: —_me pregunto a quien se lo esta dedicando, es como si quisiera decírselo a agrien, me pregunto quien será esa chica, pero ¿por que dijo lastimado y no lastimada?_

Trate de gritarte

Pero mi voz se ha vuelto

Débil

No importa cuanto

Eleve mi voz

Lo mas probable es que

No llegue a ti

¡Ah! Antes de que me diera cuenta

El amanecer ya había

Llegado

Por favor tiempo detente — _es como lo que siento…_

No puedo hacer que

Comprendas mis

Sentimientos

¿Qué debo de hacer?

¿Qué podría hacer?

Podré observar a quien

Nunca podré alcanzar

Así es que…

TE PROTEJERE A TI, ESTO ES

UNA GUERRA

CUALQUIER COSA QUE PASE

NO HAY TIEMPO DE ELEGIR

PARA QUE COMPRENDAS

QUE TAN GRANDE ES MI AMOR

¡TE PROTEJERE CON TODAS LAS

FUERZAS QUE HAY EN MÍ

INTERIOR!

AQUÍ VA EL GOLPE FINAL

ESTA BATALLA NO SE AH

TERMINADO AÚN

¡LOVE IS WAR!

¡HASTA QUE ESTA CANCION

LLEGUE HASTA DONDE ESTAS! —Termina casi sin voz, en un potente grito.

Riku: Esto ha sido love is war, por Gilbert Nightray. Ahora vamos con unos comerciales.

Killua: a sido grandioso, haremos millones— pone ojos de $— fue grandioso.

Riku: Gil ¿a quien dedicaste esta canción?— le pregunta desde de la puerta del camarín.

Gilbert: sonrojado— a nadie, solo la cantaba porque tú y Killua me estaban chantajeando para que lo hiciera.

Riku: te veo sonrojado, en el espejo.

Gilbert: ¿que mas andas mirando? ¿Sabes lo que es la privacidad? ¿Y lo importante que es?

Riku: no exageres solo te estaba mirando la cara, aunque podría ver otras parte de ti.

Gilbert: sonrojado, con la respiración acelerada—

Riku: es solo una broma, yo no soy una pervertida, no como Dark. Pero de verdad dime a quien le dedicaste la canción, partiste sin ganas y terminaste gritando, hasta rompiste el megáfono, como un loco de amor.

Gilbert: bueno, yo estaba pensando en…

No se alcanza a escuchar el nombre, porque Dark y Sonic pasan corriendo, mientras gritan socorro a todo volumen.

Continuara…

**Uf, al fin termine. Sin que me ha costado, pero no importa, porque ya esta terminado.**

**En cuanto al nombre, que dice Gilbert, que no se alcanza a escuchar, la mayoría de los que han visto Pandora Hearts deben saber a quien se refiere. A los que no sepan lo escribiré en mi perfil para que puedan saber quien es y no se pierda la gracia. Ok aquí me despido y a todos los que son Chile ¡Felices fiestas Patrias! ¡200 años de historia para Chile! **


End file.
